2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season- new Version
2012 was too crazy to talk about. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-234_mph_(313-377_km/h) id:C7 value:rgb(1,0.05,1) legend:Category_7_=_235-299_mph_(378-481_km/h) id:C8 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-499_mph_(482-803_km/h) id:HYC value:rgb(1,1,1) legend:Hypercane_≥_500_mph_(≥804_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2012 till:21/05/2012 color:TS text:Alberto from:26/05/2012 till:30/05/2012 color:TS text:Beryl from:19/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:C1 text:Chris from:23/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:TS text:Debby from:08/07/2012 till:11/07/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto barset:break from:19/07/2012 till:25/07/2012 color:C2 text:Florence from:28/07/2012 till:04/08/2012 color:C4 text:Gordon from:06/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:TD text:8 from:14/08/2012 till:17/08/2012 color:TS text:Helene from:21/08/2012 till:22/08/2012 color:TS text:Isaac barset:break from:24/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:C2 text:Joyce from:31/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:TS text:Kirk from:06/09/2012 till:10/09/2012 color:TS text:Leslie from:14/09/2012 till:21/09/2012 color:C5 text:Michael from:25/09/2012 till:27/09/2012 color:TS text:Nadine barset:break from:29/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 color:TS text:Oscar from:01/10/2012 till:04/10/2012 color:TS text:Patty from:02/10/2012 till:03/10/2012 color:TS text:Rafeal from:01/10/2012 till:11/10/2012 color:C4 text:Sandy from:02/10/2012 till:05/10/2012 color:C1 text:Tony barset:break from:05/10/2012 till:10/10/2012 color:TS text:Valerie from:11/10/2012 till:20/10/2012 color:C5 text:William from:25/10/2012 till:31/10/2012 color:TS text:Alpha from:29/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 color:TS text:Beta from:02/11/2012 till:08/11/2012 color:C3 text:Gamma barset:break from:03/11/2012 till:10/11/2012 color:C4 text:Delta from:12/11/2012 till:13/11/2012 color:TS text:Epsilon from:15/11/2012 till:27/11/2012 color:C5 text:Zeta from:30/11/2012 till:06/12/2012 color:C5 text:Eta from:07/12/2012 till:11/12/2012 color:C1 text:Theta barset:break from:08/12/2012 till:11/12/2012 color:TS text:Iota from:09/12/2012 till:11/12/2012 color:TS text:Kappa from:13/12/2012 till:14/12/2012 color:C1 text:Lambda from:15/12/2012 till:16/12/2012 color:TS text:Mu from:18/12/2012 till:19/12/2012 color:TS text:Nu barset:break from:20/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 color:C2 text:Xi from:01/01/2013 till:11/01/2013 color:C4 text:Omicron from:15/01/2013 till:29/01/2013 color:C6 text:Pi from:30/01/2013 till:02/02/2013 color:TS text:Rho from:04/02/2013 till:16/02/2013 color:C5 text:Sigma barset:break from:08/02/2013 till:10/02/2013 color:TS text:Tau from:12/02/2013 till:15/02/2013 color:C1 text:Upsilon from:01/03/2013 till:07/03/2013 color:HYC text:Phi from:06/03/2013 till:21/03/2013 color:C7 text:Chi from:30/03/2013 till:12/04/2013 color:C8 text:Psi barset:break from:07/05/2013 till:09/05/2013 color:C1 text:Omega from:08/05/2013 till:09/05/2013 color:TS text:46 from:10/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:C6 text:Bulbasaur from:01/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:HYC text:OMG from:18/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:TS text:Ivysaur barset:break from:06/07/2013 till:18/07/2013 color:C1 text:Venusaur bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:Jun from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:Jul from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:Aug from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:Sept from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:Oct from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:Nov from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:Dec from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:Jan from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:Feb from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:Mar from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:Apr from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:Jun from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:Jul from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:Aug from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:Sept from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:Oct from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:Nov from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:Dec TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Part 1: 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season Tropical Storm Alberto Alberto was a short-lived tropical storm that did not cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Beryl Beryl was a strong tropical storm that caused lots of damage and several deaths. Hurricane Chris Chris was a weak hurricane that did not cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Debby Debby was a tropical storm that caused some damage and 11 fatalities (four directly and seven indirectly). Tropical Storm Ernesto Ernesto was a short-lived tropical storm that caused no deaths and minimal damage. Hurricane Florence Florence was a moderate hurricane that didn't cause any damage, but a death in Spain. Hurricane Gordon Gordon was an intense hurricane that caused 25 deaths (all direct) and lots of damage. It was the first major hurricane of the 2012 season. Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Eight did not cause any damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Helene Helene was a weak tropical storm that caused minimal damage and no deaths. Tropical Storm Isaac Isaac was a short lived tropical storm that caused seven fatalities (three directly and four indirectly) and moderate damage. Hurricane Joyce Joyce was a moderate hurricane that didn't cause any deaths or damage. Tropical Storm Kirk Kirk was a strong tropical storm that caused two deaths and moderate damage. Tropical Storm Leslie Leslie was a short-lived tropical storm that caused six deaths and minimal damage. Hurricane Michael Michael was the strongest storm of the 2012 season. It didn't cause any damage or deaths. 2nd Last hurricane of the season. Tropical Storm Nadine Nadine was a weak tropical storm that killed six people (two directly and four indirectly) and caused lots of damage. Tropical Storm Oscar Oscar was a short-lived, weak tropical storm that casued a death and no known damage. Tropical Storm Patty Patty was a moderate tropical storm that caused no known damage or deaths. Hurricane Sandy Sandy Was The Last Hurricane and Major Hurricane Of 2012. It Caused A lot Of Damages And Deaths In Most Of The Southeast. Subtropical Storm Rafael Rafael was a late-season tropical storm that killed two people (one directly and one indirectly) and caused minimal damage. Hurricane Tony Tony was a hurricane more north than any other hurricane on record. Tony killed 1 person and caused minimal damage. Tropical Storm Valerie Valerie was a strong tropical storm that caused a lot of damage and many deaths. Hurricane William Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Tropical Storm Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Storm Nu Hurricane Xi Hurricane Omicron Omicron was a category 4 until it got trolololed by a troll, and dissipated. Hurricane Pi Tropical Storm Rho Hurricane Sigma Tropical Storm Tau Hurricane Upsilon Hypercane Phi Hurricane Chi Hurricane Psi Hurricane Omega Tropical Storm 46 Hurricane Bulbasaur Part 2: 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season The OMG Storm This was an unnamed storm that caused great destruction and 1 billion fatalities. This storm was the biggest and costliest hurricane of all time because there was $1 trillion in damage. This was nicknamed "The OMG Storm" because of it's great destruction. This was the first storm of the 2013 season, forty eighth storm of the 2012 season, and second hypercane. There was no other storm like this and there will be no more other storms like this. If there was a super hypercane or a mini black hole, they would not make landfall and the damages would only rise to about half of this damage. This storm was even bigger than the real Hurricane Sandy of the real 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season, and was just a mere 10 miles bigger than Typhoon tip! So, yeah. It all started when a weak low pressure area formed off the west coast of Africa. This low pressure slowly formed into a Tropical Depression and wasn't expected to form any further. Then, a couple of days later, on June 3, this depression became a tropical storm. This storm, was too weak to give it a name, so the National Hurricane Center decided to give it a nickname. This name was "The Cuddly Teddy Bear" because the storm was so weak and so cute. Then, the unthinkable happens. The Teddy Bear Storm then went through explosive intensification. Forming into a weak Category 1 hurricane with winds of 75 mph and a pressure of 989 mbar, to a strong Category 3 hurricane with winds of 125 mph and a pressure of 929 mbar, the lowest mbar for a Category 3 on record. Then, 12 hours later, Teddy Bear was a Category 5. 6 hours later, it became the second hypercane of the season. Then, The Cuddly Teddy Bear Storm was so strong and so gigantic that the National Hurricane Center decided to rename it. Now naming it "The OMG Storm". The OMG Storm then made landfall on the Northeastern United States, stayed there for a heck of a lot of days. The OMG Storm then was weakened to a strong Category 2 hurricane, and made landfall on Newfoundland. When The OMG Storm left, it was a weak Category 1 hurricane. Then, just a day later, on June 21, the storm dissipated, making it the most famous storm of all time. Tropical Storm Ivysaur Hurricane Venusaur Storm names The following names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2012 season. This list is the same list used in the 2006 season. Storms were named Kirk (which replaced Keith on the 2000-2006 list), Oscar, Patty, and Rafael for the first time in 2012. Names that were not assigned this season are marked in . Greek Names The original list fell asleep. So we then used the Greek Alphabet http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_Alphabet for many reasons. Pokemon Names Sorry, we have nothing else to do. Retirement On April 4, 2013, at the 35th session of the World Meteorological Organization (WMO)'s Regional Association Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired the names Gordon and Nadine from List IV of the Atlantic hurricane naming lists. They were replaced with Gabe and Natalie, respectively. Despite the damage it caused, the name Beryl was not retired. Nadine was only the second tropical storm to have its name retired (after Allison in 2001). Michael was only the seventh Category 5 hurricane to not have its name retired (after Dog in 1950, Easy in 1951, Cleo in 1958, Ethel in 1960, Edith in 1971, and Emily in 2005). SPECIAL NOTE: The name Chris was removed from List IV (but not retired) by the WMO after the National Hurricane Center (NHC) got two nasty requests from Chris Colfer and Chris Hemsworth to retire the name. The name Chris was replaced by Cupid. List for 2018